Sunday Mourning
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Kujumpai dirimu di hari Minggu pagi, tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, sampai kini tak kusadari bahwa kau perlahan menghilang dariku. AU/UKFem!Indo/Gajelas


.

Kadang berat rasanya jika aku harus kembali masuk ke tempat kerjaku setiap hari. Tapi ya namanya pekerjaan, mana bisa aku meminta seenaknya saja di dunia yang mulai menekan ini? Masih untung aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Bukan, pekerjaanku bukanlah seperti mereka yang lembur sampai malam hari. Aku bekerja dengan _shift_ yang teratur, tanpa ada lembur-lemburan, atau hal-hal lainnya. Pekerjaanku sangat stabil, dengan gaji yang tak kalah stabil juga, sayangnya.

Lalu kenapa aku benci untuk masuk kerja setiap hari?

Karena yang kembali aku lihat hanyalah duka, dan kadang aku muak akan melihat sekelompok orang menangis-nangis lagi. Bosan mendengarkan doa-doa semoga diterima di sisi Sang Pencipta, padahal lama-lama aku merasa bahwa mereka juga pusing jika dilempar doa-doa semacam itu.

Ya, inilah aku, Arthur Kirkland dengan pekerjaan bodohku untuk mengurus rumah duka. Pengurus yang mau terima saja melihat kematian setiap hari.

Dan rasanya aku sudah terlalu biasa akan duka sampai aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**Sunday Mourning**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers (c) __ Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Gayatri Mayang Pratama (c) __Ferra Rii_

**I own nothing except the plot and the OC**

**WARNING**

AU/UKFem!Indonesia/Pendek/Rather Cheesy/1st POV/So OOC I tell ya.

* * *

_Kala hujan turun, aku akan membayangkan kau seperti malaikat hujan yang telah jatuh untuk menyegarkan hariku._

* * *

Atau itulah yang selama ini aku anggap.

Aku tak pernah menyangka waktu kecil kalau aku akan bekerja semacam ini. Tak pernah juga kusangka bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seorang penjaga rumah duka ( tidak, bukan mereka yang menggali liang kubur itu. Aku hanya seorang pengelola rumah duka sekaligus terkadang memandikan mayat saja. ) dan kemudian menatap dengan pasrah, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa selamanya aku tidak akan bisa bekerja sebagai editor di koran terkenal atau hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi kawan, inilah kenyataan, apa yang mau kau protes?

Aku sudah merasa berusaha, dan kurasa, usahaku cukup untuk membuatku bekerja di rumah duka, setiap hari menatap sedih dan sedih lagi. Tangisan, lalu ekspresi tak bernyawa dari setiap mayat, merangkaikan dekorasi indah pada tubuh yang kini telah hampa, ditinggal pergi jiwanya. Begitulah aku, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku melakukan pekerjaan yang benar karena terkadang aku merasa mereka hanya membuang uang dengan mubazir saja hanya untuk mendekorasi sesuatu bagi seseorang yang tak dapat melihatnya, apalagi berterima kasih pada yang memberikannya lagi.

"Yah, biarlah. Yang membuang uang itu mereka, bukan kau, 'kan?"

Atau begitulah kalau Gayatri yang menjawab, si pemilik kafe di seberang rumah duka ini.

Manis, kalau aku boleh berkata. Ia seorang wanita yang benar-benar ramah, lengkap dengan senyum yang dihiasi lesung pipit di kulit sawo matangnya tersebut. Mata cokelat-kelabu yang benar-benar berbeda dengan kami semua yang ada di sini, atau pun dengan tubuh mungil yang selalu membuatnya menjadi suatu bahan yang diperhatikan karena memang begitulah ia, sepertinya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk memikat lawan bicaranya.

"Memang, tapi aku merasa jengkel saja." Kau tahu, aku benar-benar lelah. "Seolah mereka tak pernah belajar kalau orang mati tak dapat melihat. Memang siapa yang mau memuji kalau memang mereka mati? Dan kenapa mereka harus dikatakan tidak hormat jika tidak melakukan semua hal mubazir ini?"

Biasanya Gayatri hanya tertawa, lalu menyuguhkanku segelas teh Earl Grey kesukaanku. Ia selalu mengerti bagaimana diriku, karena memang begitulah dirinya, selalu atentif pada setiap orang. "Tidak ada masalah, itu persepsi manusia yang berbeda-beda, bukan? Aku sendiri juga kadang tak mengerti kenapa, tapi ya namanya manusia, selalu berkontradiktif."

Lalu seperti biasa, semuanya akan kembali hening.

Biarkata hari ini Minggu pagi, di mana suasana jalan raya di depan kami sangatlah ramai, aku tak pernah merasa bahwa di sekitarku seolah ada banyak orang. Sering aku merasa bahwa hanya ada aku dan dirinya, menatap pada jalan raya, mengomentari akan berbagai macam emosi yang dilontarkan para pejalan kaki atau pun pengendara kendaraan.

Ah, begitu datar dan begitu tenang.

Melalui berbagai kematian, lalu kuceritakan semuanya. Siapa saja yang mati kali ini? Atau mungkin ganti dirinya yang akan bercerita dengan sebuah senyuman ceria akan siapa saja yang sudah ia layani hari ini. Perkataan basa-basi, dan segala macam hal-hal yang bisa kami lakukan hanya untuk melewati hari di tengah dinamika masyarakat yang telah menggencet kami untuk hidup dalam arus yang tidak kami mau.

"Haah, satu lagi orang mati." Lalu seperti biasanya, membaca obituari koran, aku hanya akan berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi, satu lagi klienku bertambah. "Menjemukan, kadang-kadang ada saja yang mati di usia muda. Tuhan sering tidak adil, ya?"

"Tidak, menurutku Tuhan sudah cukup adil."

"Darimananya?"

"Yah, mungkin karena aku merasa bahwa hidupku ini sudah cukup adil, biarkan bukan ini jalan hidup yang kumau." Gayatri, wanita itu, hanya akan mendesah, lalu mengecup keningku. "Tapi biarlah, aku sudah punya seorang yang setiap hari dapat kutemui dan kuajak bicara dan itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Tapi menurutku Tuhan itu kejam.

Karena Ia telah mendatangkanmu, untuk kembali mengingatkanku apa itu arti duka hanya dengan mengingat tentangmu saja.

Lagipula juga karena nyawamu telah direnggut, jauh sebelum kau dapat menjalani hidup yang kau mau.

.

.

_"Jadi Gayatri, apa kau sedang berbahagia di surga sana?"_

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** : latar belakang cerita ini muncul adalah karena sebuah pikiran "oh ya, skill angst dan nulis straight saya udah mulai agak rusty. Coba ah nulis pake pair yang nggak biasa." Dan lahirlah cerita gaje ini. Ya, gaje banget. Makasih. Saya lagi stuck nulis yang lain soalnya, jadi saya mikir kenapa saya gak coba nulis sesuatu tanpa proper preparation.

_Reviews amuse me_.


End file.
